


Reliving Memories

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Little one-shots of the Boys telling their kids about different points in the lives, whether it be personal or professional





	Reliving Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the reaction to my first E fic. I am humbled and amazed at how well it has done. I have a number of G stories saved up, but I do have a few E's now written to disperse as well. I have about 12 stories saved to still post, so I will not be going away anytime soon. I'll post another story Friday or Saturday. Thank you all for the love, kudos, and support you have given me over the last 4 months, it amazes me more than you know. See y'all in my next story!

**Brian and Baylee (200** **6** **)**

“Hey daddy, can I ask you something?” Baylee asked his dad, as he watched him go over a demo song for the hundredth time that day. 

“Yea sure bud, what’s going on?” Brian looked at his son, who snuggled in his lap as he looked at his father.

“How did the Backstreet Boys start?” Baylee innocently asked, watching his father’s eyes widen. 

Baylee was now three, and he had started understanding more of what his dad did. He knew that his dad sang songs, and had heard him singing a lot, but really didn’t know what it meant.

“Well Bay, Uncle Kevin called me one day and asked me to join. They needed one more person to finish their group, and Uncle Kevin thought of me. Here, let me show you a picture. See if you can figure out who is who.” Brian scooped his son up, and pulled out an old photo album, with a picture of the boys on their first day. 

“That’s you, Daddy! And Uncle Nick, Uncle AJ, Uncle Kevin, and Uncle Howie!” Baylee pointed out each man, and Brian nodded his head. 

“That’s right Baylee. That’s me and your uncles. We had just met that day, and became friends. It took a lot of hard work to get to where we are now. I am so thankful for them, because it let me meet your mom, and let us have you” Brian cuddled with his son, who just smiled at his dad, watching him get lost in memories of years past, as Brian continued to share stories. 

**Kevin, Mason, and Maxwell (2018)**

Mason and Max had been playing together in their playroom, when Maxwell asked his brother about their dad. 

“Someone at school said that Daddy had left the Backstreet Boys for a while, did he ever tell you why” Max looked at his older brother, who got a curious look on his face, and said that he never did. 

Both boys looked at each other, and ran to find their father, wanting to know the answer to their question. They found him reading a book in the living room, laying on the couch. 

“Daddy, why did you leave the Backstreet Boys? Someone at school told me you did, and Mason said you never told him why. So, why did you leave” Maxwell poked his father in the leg, as he asked the question. Kevin looked up at his sons, stunned at the question. 

“Hop up here, you two and Dad will explain” Kevin told his sons while sitting up and putting his book on the coffee table. Mason and Max scrambled up to sit on either side of their father, who put his long arms around both of them, and snuggled them to him. 

“Dad left because he was feeling uninspired, and that he couldn’t keep up with the constant touring, and making music. I also wanted to start a family with your mom, that’s when we had you” Kevin stated, poking his oldest in the side, making Mason laugh at his dad. 

“I also wanted to do different things, things I knew I couldn’t do, if I was still a part of the group. I wanted to go on Broadway, and wanted to do different creative things. Your uncles gave me their blessing to leave, and I knew I could go back when I felt ready to, which I was very thankful for” Kevin got lost in memories, as he told his sons why he left all those years ago. 

Mason thought about that, and could understand why his dad had left. “If you had been so happy when you were gone, why did you decide to go back, and make music again?” Mason looked up at his dad, who smiled at him, and squeezed him and Maxwell, as he thought about how to answer that. 

“Well, it had been about five years since you were here, and I started singing songs with a friend occasionally, and I started feeling that itch again. I knew your uncles were touring with New Kids, and I wasn’t ready by then, so I waited until they were almost done with that, before I talked to them about coming back. I knew your uncles had missed me, and they welcomed me back with open arms” Kevin smiled as he thought about that particular meeting. 

“I wanted you to have me there when you were growing up, and I wanted to focus on being a dad for a while. I will never regret taking the time off, because it helped me in so many ways. Being your dad is the best thing in the world to me. If the group ended tomorrow, I would still be happy, because I have you two and your mom. That is worth more than any award that the Backstreet Boys could win. I love you both so much, do you understand now?” Kevin asked as he looked at his sons. 

Mason and Maxwell looked at each other, and shared a smile before tackling their dad, and asking if they could throw a football around outside. Kevin nodded his head, and as he followed his sons, smiled to himself. His boys were so much like him, and he was so beyond happy with his life now. 

**Howie, James, and Holden (2016)**

Howie was cooking dinner, when his sons came up to him with an old photo album, asking if they could look through it. He nodded his head, and James and Holden sat at the kitchen island with their dad, as they opened the album.

“Look Holden it’s grandma and daddy when he was a baby!” James exclaimed as he saw the first picture. Howie glanced over, and smiled. 

“That is the day Daddy was born” Howie told his sons, who were amazed at how small he was. 

“Who is this?” Holden asked, as he pointed to a particular picture. Howie looked at the picture and his breath caught in his throat. The picture was of his older sister holding him, with his father’s help. 

“That’s your grandpa and your Aunt Caroline with me” Howie tried to keep his voice steady as he got control of his emotions. 

“How come we’ve never met them before?” James asked, as he looked up at his dad. 

“They both are in heaven, buddy. They died before you were born” Howie looked at his son as he answered, with unshed tears in his eyes, that he tried to blink away. 

Holden and James seemed to realize that their dad was feeling emotional, and rushed down to hug him. Howie swung both of his boys into his arms, and turned the stove off. Dinner could wait, he needed his boys right now. 

He carried the two of them into the living room, with Holden holding onto the album. They settled down, and Howie pulled the album into his lap.

“This is your Grandpa Hoke, who you are named after James. He died the year before you were born. The girl is my older sister Caroline. She died about 18 years ago. She had something called Lupus, which made her really sick, and her body couldn’t keep fighting it anymore” Howie tried to explain to his sons, while looking through the old photos. 

“I’m sorry we are making you sad Dad” James tried to apologize, but Howie shook his head. 

“It’s okay, you both deserve to know about your Grandpa and Aunt. Talking about them hurts, but it also helps me heal. Do you want to hear some stories about them?” Howie let out a wet laugh as James and Holden nodded their heads. 

Leigh came home an hour later, and saw her husband and sons deep in their old photo albums, with Howie telling stories of his childhood. She looked at the half-made dinner, and decided that it would be takeout tonight, and joined her husband and sons in talking about old memories. Howie would always remember his father and sister, and was happy that his sons had found that old album. 

**AJ and Ava (2017)**

AJ was helping Rochelle with something, when Ava came up to him and told him that she needed to show him something. Having no idea what it could possibly be, he nodded his head, and told her that he would look at in a minute. He quickly finished helping his wife, and after a quick kiss, went to find his oldest daughter. 

“What does daddy need to look at sweetie” AJ asked as he entered his daughter’s room. His heart sank as he saw the old magazines spread out all over her room, showing his fashion choices from the Boys’ heyday. He never regretted not getting rid of those magazines more than he did right now. 

“Is this really you? You look so weird” Ava pointed out a photo of AJ wearing sunglasses, with snow goggles, as AJ groaned. 

“Yes, that is Daddy. And I didn’t choose to wear that. That’s what we had to wear for that photoshoot.” AJ tried to justify his ridiculous clothing choices to his almost 5-year-old. 

“Why was your hair all weird. In some pictures its black, and in others its yellow, or blue. What were you thinking Daddy?” Ava insistently pointed at several different pictures, making AJ wish that a sinkhole would swallow him up whole. 

“That was the style during that time honey. Dad was trying to be cool, but now it looks ridiculous. Your dad was trying to be himself, but he just looked really different. I should have chosen better clothes” AJ tried to get out of this conversation, but his daughter was too much like him, extremely stubborn. 

“But Uncle Kevin, Uncle Brian, Uncle Howie, and Uncle Nick look really cool. You just look weird. Why didn’t you just wear what they wore. It would have been cooler if you guys looked the same” Ava told her dad, who hung his head. 

“I’m sorry Baby Girl. Does daddy look better nowadays though?” AJ asked his daughter, now genuinely curious. 

“Yes, you do. I like Daddy’s outfits now” Ava told her dad, who beamed at her. 

AJ scooped Ava up and went to find where Lyric was, finding her playing in the living room. He put on the latest Disney movie that Ava loved, and relaxed on the couch with his baby girls, feeling content. 

**AJ and Lyric (2018)**

It was almost Lyric’s bedtime, and AJ knew that it was on him tonight to get her to sleep. He gave her a bath, and got clean jammies on her. He made her a bottle, and settled into the rocking chair, to give her, her last bottle, before she went to sleep. 

“Daddy’s going to tell you a story Lovebug. This is the story of how your mommy and I met. It was almost ten years ago now. Daddy and your Uncles were filming the music video for Helpless, when in walked the prettiest girl your Daddy had ever seen. She had blonde hair, red lips, and all these tattoos on her. I was hooked on her immediately. She told us that she was going to be doing our hair and makeup, and Daddy was so happy” AJ cooed to his daughter, who looked up at him with sleepy eyes. 

“Daddy started talking to her about her tattoos, and where she had gotten them. Mommy fell for Daddy’s charm and good looks, and we started dating. Your mommy saved me in a lot of ways, and she gave me the strength to fight my demons head on. Daddy was sliding down the wrong path again, and your mommy showed me all the grace in the world. I fought hard to get better for you and your sister. You two are my world” AJ watched as Lyric’s eyes fluttered closed, giving into sleep.

AJ held his daughter in his arms, long after she fell asleep, lost in the memories of meeting his beautiful wife, and the moments when his daughters came into the world. Both Ava and Lyric were daddy’s girls and AJ was so proud of that. Rochelle came in hours later, to see AJ and Lyric fast asleep, still rocking in the rocking chair.

**Nick and Odin (2018)**

“Hey bubs, want to watch Daddy’s new video” Nick asked his son, who was playing with toys.

“Yea, daddy” Odin toddled over to where Nick was loading up the newest music video that the Boys had just released. 

“Here we go buddy!” Nick started the music, and Odin was captivated. 

“Who’s that bubs?” Nick asked Odin, who looked at the screen, realizing that it was his Uncle Brian. 

“Unca Brian” Odin told his daddy, who beamed. 

“Yea, that s Uncle Brian buddy” Nick said to his son. 

“Who’s that Odin” Lauren, Nick’s wife, asked Odin, who immediately said “Daddy!” and he hugged Nick, who gently took Odin in his arms as they watched the rest of the video. 

“Unca AJ, Unca Kev, Unca Howie” soon came from Odin, as he recognized his uncles singing with his Daddy. 

Nick and Lauren exchanged watery smiles, listening to their son babble on about his uncles. The last two months had been extremely hard, but having Odin around was the best medicine in the world. 

“Dada sing the song” Odin asked his father, who immediately complied, and sang the newest song from the Backstreet Boys, as his son fell asleep in his arms, lulled to sleep by his father’s voice.  

Nick took Lauren in his other arm, and the three took a well-deserved nap together, happy to have one another, and looking forward to the newest tour, and showing their son the world. 


End file.
